The forgotten paradise
by dumb-writter
Summary: A young man named Michael, forgets about his granfather letter, and climbs up the corporate ladder. Now rich and powerful, each day feels like it's eating him alive, but he finds himself unable to escape is office life, that is, until a peculiar letter arrives at his mail...
1. JoJa

Endless, mind numbing work. If Michael had to sum up the last 2 years of his life in one sentence, that would be it.

Thanks to some friends, Michael was able to get a job in accounting for JoJa straight out of Highschool. Not having many ambitions in life, and with a desire to have financial freedom, he skips college and picks up the job.

He finds it boring but easy, so he continued. A year passed, and that's when he began to dread work. It still was easy, perhaps even easier with both experience and the courses JoJa provided, but with his job being so monotonous and eating up most of his free time to spend with his friends, he begins to consider quitting. The death of his beloved grandpa is what almost drives him into quitting, but as fate would have it, his boss, noticing his drop in productivity makes him an offer:

"Look, Michael, I know you're going through some difficult times. I get that, so I wanted to give you a special offer. You're a good kid, you never slack off, you're honest with your work and you even have a talent with getting along with your coworkers, so I want to invite you to the JoJa low-level manager course. I won't lie and say it will be easy. Not only will you have to maintain your regular work, but you will also have to attend the courses and study, but the rewards will be well worth it. Imagine it! just one year of hard but rewarding work, and you'll be granted a management job usually reserved for those with a college degree and with a bonus! Your own office and employees, and with the experience and connections to climb the corporate ladder in no time! Now, I know this is quite sudden, so I'll give you a week to think about it." His manager said while giving him a pamphlet, advertising the benefits of completing the course.

Michael, unsure of what he wants for his life, takes up the course to not only to get a path to follow, but to also forget about the passing of his grandfather, and his ever-worsening social life.

* * *

It's been 11 months since Michael began the course, and he thinks he's never felt more miserable in his life until this moment. His social life has all but disappeared, and with having to pay for the courses (of course JoJa would make you pay for them) he's practically broke, having been forced to move back with his parents, so he thinks to himself:

"Is this worth it? Is this what I want for my life?"

So he lets out a sigh while pulling away from his desk. Rubbing his eyes, he suddenly remembers the letter his dear grandpa left him on his deathbed. He begins to remember the summers he spent on his grandpa's farm, the soft grass caressing his skin, the smell of the flowers, the taste of the fresh food. So, without wasting any more time, he opens the drawer where he hastily threw the letter, back when he was still grieving his grandpa. He finds it and smiles. He examines it, noticing the rough but pleasant feel of the envelope, the smell of old paper, the look of something made with love.

He looks in his desk for a letter opener, fumbling a bit until he finds one, he places the letter opener under the letter and begi-

"Michael?"

Michael suddenly looks up and sees one of his many bosses, specifically the one that recommended him to the course.

"What are you doing Michael?" His boss asks, eyeing the letter.

Michael nervously puts the letter away and makes an excuse, but apparently, his boss sees right through it.

Sighing, he pulls a chair from one of the empty cubicles and sits down next to Michael.

"Look, Michael, I get that you must be feeling exhausted from all this work, and maybe you're wondering, what for? Is it worth it? Well, let me tell you that it is. Just think for a moment about your future. If you drop right now, where do you plan to go back to a dead-end accounting job full of nobody's? Where else could you get a job, with no college degree nor recommendations? Don't give up when you're so close! just think about it, one more month of work, and you'll be set for life! Maybe a couple of extra hours now and then, but with better pay, a better office, fewer people to boss you around, and plenty of connections to climb up! So, don't throw away all of your hard work for some silly dream, and get back to it! I know you can do it!"

Finished with his pep talk, Michael's boss gets up and leaves, leaving a conflicted Michael behind. Michael thinks about what his boss said, and gives it some serious thought. Maybe his boss is right. What if he gives up now? what would he go back to? a pencil pusher job? And how would he face his parents? So, with newfound determination, he places the letter back in the drawer, forgetting about his silly dreams, and doubles down on his work and studies.

One month later, on his twentieth birthday, he's graduating as a junior manager for JoJa accounting. He hosts a small party with his parents, some work friends (probably more acquaintances than friends) and his now-former boss, who jokingly comments on how they'll be competing for promotions.

* * *

Seven years later, and Michael is now a regional accounting manager for JoJa. It turned out that Michael not only was a natural at his management position, increasing productivity never seen before for someone his age.

As for how he managed to reach such a place, it turned out his former boss had not been kidding. Climbing the corporate ladder had been filled with fake friendships, back stabs and deception, both from his supposed "friends" and himself.

Michael now had the latest model sports car, some of the finest suits and a top-class apartment, and still, with almost no real connections, and even less honest friendships, ever-increasing work hours and more responsibilities, each day felt as if his soul was slowly being sucked out of his body, life feeling duller with each day that passed out. But what was he supposed to do? Quit? and go where? do what?

Michael wondered all of this as he checked his mail slot, sorting through the usual bank account recipes and bills until he noticed a

A very peculiar letter...

To Mr. Michael: This a court notice from the Stardew Valley Inland Revenue office for the seizure order on the Evergreen farm located in Pelican Town due to the lack of payment of property tax...

Michael wondered to himself what in the world had just arrived in his mail.


	2. Inheritance trouble

Michael stuck the letter back into the envelope and rode the elevator back to his apartment. He was feeling tired, but curiosity had already taken hold of him, and having to read mail at very late hours was something he was already used to.

Sitting down, Michael served himself a drink, mentally sighing.

Now settled down, he took the letter out of the envelope once more, sipping his drink as he read:

"To Mr. Michael: This a court notice from the Stardew Valley Inland Revenue office for the seizure order on the Evergreen farm you've inherited located in Pelican Town due to the lack of payment of property tax on the "Evergreen" farm located in Pelican town. To maintain ownership of the farm, please get in contact ASAP with Mayor Lewis of Pelican Town with the contact attached to the back of this letter"

"Farm? when did I even inherit a farm?" Michael thought out loud, thinking this had to be some clerical error.

"Wait... Pelican Town... Evergreen... Grandpa's farm?"

"But I don't have the property ownership documents for the farm... Or do I?" Michael wondered out loud once more, now trying to remember where the letter his grandfather had left him, after all, this time.

After a couple of hours of turning his apartment upside down and turning up with nothing, Michael spruced up a bit and grabbed his suit jacket, preparing to go to his office once more, since it was the only place he had yet to check.

Not wasting any more time, Michael grabbed his car key, the letter and left for his office at once.

* * *

_Later, at JoJa HQ..._

* * *

Michael checked the time as he was arriving at the massive skyscraper that loomed over ZuZu city. It was almost 3 A.M now. only the security, maintenance, and janitorial staff would be here, not forgetting about the occasional worker that had either slacked off and were making up for lost productivity or those who slaved away for either the extra hour bonuses or a better shot at a promotion.

Michael handed his car keys to the valet, who was quite surprised at seeing him at this time of the morning, while Michael stopped for a bit to look at the massive skyscraper that loomed over Zuzu city. If anything else, Michael had to admit that building had an air of power, plus, the view from his office was nothing short of breathtaking as well.

Michael greeted the graveyard shift security at the gate, who had met on previous occasions where he had to stay very late at his office, most of them being either fixing critical errors or preparing for very important conferences.

Now on the 99th floor, where the most important accounting executives worked. His office was comparably small to his boss but compared to his decidedly miniature cubicle when he first began to work for JoJa, his office was massive. It was adorned with a few photos. Mostly all of them being with his parents and his grandfather at the farm when he was just a kid, a couple more photos of his promotions and achievements, the most recent, not even a week old of him becoming regional accounting executive of the Stardew Valley region, and a couple more of him with some old friends. Now, what truly filled his office where the ridiculous amount of plants and caged animals that filled every shelf that was not filled already with work documents, and plenty of potted plants that were neatly stacked up against the glass walls.

Both his boss and his coworkers had noted his "peculiar" decorative setup, and Michael himself wasn't too sure on his fixation with everything nature related.

Now inside his office, he began to look for the letter, opening drawers and taking out boxes, until finally, inside a dusty old box that probably went back all the way when he first joined JoJa, he found the now equally dusty letter.

Michael remembered the words his grandfather had said to him as he lay on his deathbed, just as he handed him the letter. Michael remembered the words his grandfather had told him. Of how he should only open the letter when he felt his life had no longer any meaning or happiness.

Sitting down, Michael grabbed a letter opener and ripped the top of the envelope, removing the contents from it, while giving them a close look.

Michael's eyes slowly started to water as he kept reading the last message his grandpa had left him before joining Yoba. He slowly slumped into his chair as he finished reading the letter, unsure how to feel about his grandfather leaving him behind his most precious possession. What was he supposed to do with a farm? His parents would most probably not accept it, and he sure as hell could take for it as well. He had not done anything nature related since he last visited his grandfather's farm he was still a child, apart from watering his office plants and feeding his caged pets, and even now a day, it was his assistant who would take care of his decorations in his office, and that was without mentioning that with his work taking more and more time from his day, it would be impossible for him to take care of it.

So that left only one option: to sell it. But, sell it to whom? Michael did not feel any comfort at all at the idea of selling the most precious possession of his grandfather, and the place where he was most joyful as a child, but since he would need to be personally present in Pelican Town to deal with the taxation problem, maybe he could hire someone that even if they did not run the farm, at least they could make sure it did not fall into complete disarray.

Michael was putting both letters inside a folder when he heard a voice coming from the doorway calling out to him.

"Michael? is everything ok?" a male voice, around Michael's age, if perhaps a tad younger, was heard from the doorway, where a young man dressed if not as expensively, but equally as sharp as Michael stood.

"Jason! what are you doing here?" Michael asked in a surprised manner to his assistant and most probably the few people left in his life who he could actually trust

Jason was young as well, only being 2 years younger than Michael. He had been assigned to him almost 5 years ago, just as Michael had become a local office accounting manager. Ever since, Michael had developed a very good professional relationship with, being one of the very few people within the company who had not turned into either a bootlicker or a greedy schemer as he rose in the corporation, always remaining honest and ready to lend an ear, giving his honest opinion, without sugarcoats. Still, even after all these years of knowing each other, Michael knew very little about Jason as a person. If this was caused because forming a friendship with such a steep boss/subordinate relationship would make things awkward, a lack of time due to work, lack of interest in becoming friends, or even a mix of the three, Michael wasn't too sure, but right now was not a moment to think about such things.

"I got a call from the floor security desk about you coming in quite a hurry, so I figured out something important must have happened, Michael, so I came here to check if you needed any help."

Michael let out a slight sigh, accompanied by a small, tired smile before answering back "Well, it technically is important, but not work-related"

"Oh, is everything ok then?"

"It's just some personal things. Nothing to worry about, but thanks for the concern Jason. I'll be staying here for a bit longer, but you should get going, get some more sleep before the commute"

"Sure thing boss"

* * *

A couple of hours later, with the morning office bustle at its peak...

* * *

"Excuse me, boss, may I come in?"

"Michael! Sure! Come in!" Julian, General executive of accounting, and Michael's boss. At first glance, he seemed like a charming old man, but Michael was not fooled by his disarming appearance. He knew Julian was as equally greedy and power-hungry as everyone else within the floor, but Michael had to recognize that despite all that, he was just (as long as it did not affect him) and even surprisingly comprehensible, which made Julian much more bearable than some of Michael's coworkers.

"So, what seems to be the problem, Michael?"

"As observant as always, Boss. I've recently acquired some… Inheritance problems… and I'll need some time off to straighten out any legal trouble. So, I wished to ask if it may be possible for me to have my two weeks vacations in advance as soon as I'm finished with the Stardew Valley supervision"

"Ah, inheritance problems. Yes, I know-how… complicated those can be. Long lost brothers and cousins appearing out of nowhere. I'll tell you what Michael, as soon as your done with the Valley business, I'll give you a two-week leave, unpaid, of course, but hopefully, enough time to get a legal case going, and that way you'll still have your vacations. What do you say?"

Michael, of course, knew that this would not come for free, knowing Julian would pass him the bill with a favor, but having what amount to an extra week and a half of vacation was an opportunity he could not pass up. Of course, since he didn't have any actual problems with long lost family, that would mean he would have to spend his free time at the Valley, but he was sure he'd be able to find a decent resort or country club.

"Yes, boss. That would be perfect. Thank you"

"Not at all Michael. Now, if you excuse me, I have some work to get done" Julian said, immediately turning back to his computer once more. Michael, not wishing to spend any more time here than necessary, quietly left the enormous office.

* * *

_Back at Michael's apartment…_

* * *

Michael picked up the phone and dialed up the number that belonged to Mayor Lewis. Michael faintly remembered Mayor Lewis from his childhood memories on the farm. He had always been a nice man, always wearing impeccable brown overalls and a green shirt, despite all the dirt. Maybe he would remember him?"

The phone rang for what seemed like a very long time until an elderly but pleasant voice answered:

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon. Is this the office of Mayor Lewis of Pelican Town?"

"Yes, but who's calling?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Michael Evergreen. Grandson of William Evergreen. I visited the town several times as a child. Perhaps you remember me?"

Almost immediately, Lewis's tone changed from polite but professional to almost being a family member calling in to wish a happy birthday.

"Michael! Of course, I remember you! How could I ever forget? You always visited your grandfather during the summer. We've missed you, and your grandfather's farm has been waiting for you for years!"

"That was what I was calling for. I've just received a letter about some property tax problems"

"Yes, I know. I could never charge taxes on your grandfather's farm while it sat unattended, but the state was a different matter. I've been trying to contact your family for years about it, but it seemed both your address and phone number have changed. Why haven't you come at least to visit?"

Michael felt a pang of shame for that but quickly forgot about it. Why should he feel bad for some people he barely knew and had not seen in years?

"Yes, about that, until just yesterday, I was not aware that my grandfather had left me the farm on his inheritance"

"But how? Did you never get his letter?"

"It's… a complicated story. I'd prefer to talk about it in person if you could. Speaking of which, would it be any problem for me to visit the town next week, on Wednesday?"

"Of course, Michael! It's no problem at all! You're family here!"

Michael was quite taken aback by that statement. Family? "Y-yes. Thank you. I'll be there on Wednesday at noon. Thank you" Michael said, quickly hanging the phone while letting out a sigh.


End file.
